Thinking about you
by Demon Belial
Summary: Cloud es un chico enfermizo y solitario que un dia conoce a Zack, quien se convertirá en su mejor y único amigo, pero  ¿qué ocurre cuando deja de ser un amigo y se convierte en algo mas?¿y cuando su mundo se vuelve del reves?
1. Chapter 1

"Thinking about you".

Cap. 1 "Primer encuentro"

-¡Cloud! – una chica alta y rubia de unos 16 años se dirigió, atravesando el jardín de la gran casa, hacia el fondo del mismo hasta que llegó a casi al lado de la verja que separaba su jardín del contiguo donde halló a un niño de unos cinco años con el pelo rubio, Cloud. Este estaba en cuclillas y ablando con algo que parecía un pequeño gatito negro, pero no alcanzó a verlo bien ya que este huyó poco antes de que ella lograse situarse al lado de Cloud.

-Cloud – lo llamó de nuevo – vamos, el profesor particular te espera – el mencionado, tras ver como huía el gato, se giró mirándola molesto.

- No tengo ganas. Quiero jugar – le replicó.

-Ya sabes que no puedes faltar a las clases – le dijo pacientemente – Además, si te portas bien y vas a las clases si rechistar, compraré comida para gatos. – Ante el chantaje, Cloud no pudo evitar el abrir mucho los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿De veras? – Ella asintió - vale – aceptó finalmente.

-Bien, vamos. – Poco después, Cloud volvió a su habitación donde intentó afrontar las tres horas de clases particulares lo mejor que pudo, aunque le fue casi imposible. A pesar de esto en cuanto terminaron las clases, estuvo haciéndole varias preguntas intentando, como siempre que venía, que estuviese con él y así distraerse al menos un rato, aunque (como siempre) sus intentos fueron poco productivos; y es que en cuanto su profesor se marchaba, el se quedaba sin nada que hacer ya que, debido a su débil constitución, sus padres no le dejaban ir a jugar a la calle con los demás niños y su hermana mayor solía pasar las tardes fuera con sus amigos o estudiando por lo que él se quedaba solo y aburrido en esa casa que a él le parecía inmensa y aburrida. Mientras maldecía si cuerpo, comenzó a observar a los niños que jugaban en la calle, envidiándolos.

Mientras pensaba en lo divertido que debía ser tener al menos un amigo con el que pudiese pasar los días, vio cómo el balón con el que jugaban los niños se coló en el jardín de su casa y lo sintió por ellos.

Las pocas veces que se habían dado situaciones similares, y los niños habían intentado recuperar sus balones, habían sido totalmente ignorados, excepto las veces que su hermana mayor estaba en casa y se tomaba la molestia de devolverlos a sus dueños. Desafortunadamente, su hermana había salido momentos antes por lo que podían darla por perdida. O eso creía Cloud.

-¡Hey chico! – lo llamó uno de los niños que estaban jugando. Cloud se lo quedó mirando algo sorprendido

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-¿A quién sino iba a hablarle?-le respondió algo extrañado – em… ¿podrías pasarme la pelota? Es que se nos ha colado en tu jardín y nadie nos la devuelve. – Al principio, Cloud se mostró algo dubitativo, pero finalmente decidió salir al jardín y poco después le devolvió el balón.

-Toma, aquí tienes.

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿te quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? – Ante la invitación, el rubió se entristeció y dirigió su mirada al suelo - ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada…es que mi mamá no me deja salir a jugar

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estoy enfermo, o eso dice ella.

-¿Así que no sales? – Cloud negó con la cabeza - ¿y tienes amigos que te acompañen? – Cloud negó nuevamente - ¡Ya sé! De ahora en adelante seremos amigos y vendré todas las tardes a jugar contigo. – En ese momento la cara del rubio se llenó de alegría

-¡¿En serio?

-Sip. Por cierto, me llamo Zack.

-Yo soy Cloud.-Se presentó emocionado.

A partir de ese día, tal y como le había prometido Zack, el moreno estuvo visitándole todas las tardes y las pasaban jugando juntos o simplemente hablando, sobretodo de sitios que les gustaría visitar. Durante esas conversaciones, Zack se dio cuenta de que aunque nunca había salido de su casa, a Cloud le apasionaba la playa y , sin poder evitarlo, el moreno le prometió que algún día lo llevaría a la playa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues ¡aquí está el capítulo 2! (vivaa! xD) Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo he hecho yo mientras lo escribía :D

Capitulo2:

Tal y como había prometido Zack, desde esa tarde y durante los años posteriores, ambos se veían en casa de Cloud tras las clases y pasaban las horas juntos. Aunque al principio su madre se había opuesto totalmente, tras un poco de insistencia lo había dejado estar aunque nunca le abrió la puerta a Zack, así que él se terminó habituando a entrar en la habitación de su amigo trepando por la enredadera que había bajo su ventana; y allí mismo se encontraba cuando Cloud se desperezó en su cama encontrándoselo jugando con Masamune, un gato que habían adoptado tiempo atrás tras encontrárselo gravemente herido en el jardín de su casa.

-Buenos días dormilón – lo saludó el moreno

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó bostezando poco después.

-He venido a visitarte, y como hoy es el día de la ceremonia de iniciación, no pasará nada si no voy. Además es muuuuy aburrida – añadió a la vez que se recostó un poco más en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Pero aun así, eso no es excusa, no deberías de habértela saltado – le reprochó

-¿Y si te digo que he venido porque eres encantador recién levantado?- preguntó sonriendo pícaramente dando lugar a que Cloud le lanzase un cojín, que no pudo esquivar y que terminó estrellándose en su cara. De este modo lo distrajo ocultando así su sonrojo ya que era incapaz de resistirse a esa sonrisa la cual, al parecer, estaba apareciendo cada vez con más frecuencia en el rostro de Zack.

-¿Y qué hay con eso de dar una buena impresión desde el primer momento?

-No te preocupes por eso, que ya me encargaré, a partir de mañana, de dar una buena impresión. Si esta todo controlado – comentó despreocupado.

-Está bien, no insistiré más – dijo al fin resignándose mientras jugaba con las mangas de su camiseta, si percatarse de la atenta mira de Zack – por cierto ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hasta que acaben las clases? – preguntó sin dejar se juguetear con las mangas

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo fingiendo indignación – está claro que me quedaré aquí hasta la hora de regresar a casa, que me iré como he venido; trepando por la enredadera.

-Sabes que no me gusta que subas y bajes por ahí, es peligroso. ¡¿Qué pasará si te caes? – Exclamó mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules mostrando preocupación

-Tranquilo – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama – no me pasará nada, soy súper-resistente – finalizó con una gran sonrisa revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello. Ante el comentario, Cloud sonrió algo más tranquilo, aunque Zack apenas le prestó atención ya que estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos; el rubio se percató de ello en cuanto el otro apartó su mano y se quedó sentado en la cama en completo silencio. Cloud, sin saber muy bien que hacer, se levantó de la cama cogió una muda de su armario y se fue, tras avisarle, de que se iba a duchar poco antes de desaparecer por el pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras Cloud se duchaba, Zack no paraba de pensar en que había estado a punto de besarlo, pero eso no podía ser cierto ¿no? Cloud era su mejor amigo y nada más. Además, a él le gustaban las chicas y más a su edad. Sí, probablemente sería eso, unas molestas y alteradas hormonas. Era bastante comprensible por eso de que hacía meses que no ligaba. Finalmente y culpándolas, decidió no pensar más en ello, además no era cuestión de preocupar a Cloud con esas cosas; así que decidió que lo mejor sería actuar como siempre apartando esos molestos impulsos.

Cloud, a su vez, estaba algo preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Zack, aunque los más seguro es que fuese una tontería u otra chica que le hubiese dado plantón de nuevo…"Otra chica" pensó; bueno, eso a él no le incumbía, no al menos que se lo contase y entonces él intentaría aconsejarlo de alguna forma (aunque no tuviese ni la menor idea). Sin embargo no recordaba que le hubiese dicho nada de ninguna chica que le gustase desde hací ya bastante tiempo. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería no hacer ningún tipo de conjeturas y dejarlo pasar, total si al final resultaba ser una tontería, se habría preocupado por nada.

"Pero ¿y si no lo es?" la pregunta le resultó molesta "Bah, seguro que no lo es" se dijo auto convenciéndose.

Nada más regresar a su habitación, la duda que lo había asaltado en la ducha se esfumó por completo al comprobar que Zack actuaba de nuevo como siempre lo había hecho jugando con el gato del rubio.

-¿Vas a hacer algo por tu decimosexto cumpleaños? Es dentro de un par de meses, ¿verdad?– preguntó repentinamente y poco después Cloud asintió.

-M… no había pensado en nada, así que supongo que haré lo de todos los años. De todas formas esta vez será algo más tranquila.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mis padres se irán prácticamente ese fin de semana, así que la casa estará silenciosa y me ahorraré escucharles discutir, para variar. Probablemente al final lo pase sólo con Kuro, y contigo, claro; si es que vienes.

-¿A caso lo dudabas? ¿Tu hermana va a aprovechar para largarse?

-Supongo que sí, ya sabes como es. Además odia a mi madre y este sitio, de modo que cualquier excusa es buena para no estar aquí.

"Así que solo, hum…" en ese momento a Zack se le ocurrió una idea brillante y no pudo evitar sonreir de forma calculadora.

-Por cierto, ¿al final que opinan tus padres con lo de ir a una universidad a estudiar? - en ese momento Cloud se entristeció y clavó su mirada en el suelo

-Em… la idea no les gusta mucho, así que no creo que vaya.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?

-Aún no lo sé – mintió – de todas formas todavía queda tiempo, ¿verdad? – añadió sonriendo tristemente.

Tras un corto pero pesado silencio Zack habló de nuevo nada más le rugieron las tripas

-Tengo hambre.

-Eres como un crío – dijo riéndose por la cara de niño abandonado que había puesto- Vale vamos, pero que no te vean, ¿entendido? – ante toda respuesta, el moreno puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y asintió.

Tras salir de la habitación bajaron las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que, en el piso inferior, atravesaron en gran salón llegando finalmente a la cocina, donde cogieron un par de magdalenas caseras, un par de zumos y un paquete de galletas. Hasta el momento todo les había salido bien, pero durante el camino de vuelta Zack escuchó unos pasos y rápidamente se metió con Cloud en el pequeño armarito que había bajo las escaleras; no sin antes haber lanzado a Kuro con cuidado a la cocina como distracción. Su idea fue exitosa así que ambos salieron de su escondite y subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras, pero poco antes de que llegasen Zack vio a alguien al final del pasillo y tiró del menor metiéndolo en la habitación por la fuerza y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esto dio lugar a que ambos cayesen sobre la cama, quedando uno encima del otro.

-Fufff…eso estuvo cerca – comentó el moreno que se encontraba entre en colchón y Cloud.

-Aja- asintió el otro algo sonrojado debido a la pequeña carrera que, aunque había sido poca cosa, era suficiente para hacerle jadear. Además que de la proximidad entre ambos rostros y la sonrisa de su amigo no le eran de mucha ayuda para que se calmase. – Aunque lo logramos – dijo finalmente con una leve sonrisa. Esa sonrisa inocente hizo que algo dentro de Zack se detonase dando lugar a que él no se contuviese más y rápidamente cortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos rostros besando a Cloud. Esto tomó totalmente desprevenido al rubio que no pudo evitar sonrijarse hasta la raíz del pelo a la vez que miraba al otro sorprendido.

Apenas pasaron varios segundos hasta que Zack se percató de que lo había besado y rápidamente se incorporó tras apartar a Cloud con suavidad.

-Esto… em… creo que será mejor que me vaya. Las clases deben de estar por acabar. Nos vemos. – añadió poco antes de coger uno de los zumos y una magdalena poco antes de salir por la ventana.

Durante el camino de vuelta, estuvo maldiciéndose por lo haberse dejado llevas de esa forma.

"¡La he liado pero bien!"

Por su parte, Cloud no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni siquiera sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a su amigo de nuevo.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustase X3, y gracias por las reviews me han motivado bastante con este segundo capítulo y sois todas un encanto w.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, xauu~


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin lo he conseguido y he terminado el 3º capitulo de esta historia (autoaplausos). Me ha costado la vida y lo he rescrito tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta pero, aquí esta por fin. Espero que lo disfrutéis :D.

Capitulo 3

Había metido la pata y mucho, por lo que gracias a ello ahora se encontraba tendido sobre la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo pensando en que iba a hacer en cuanto llegase mañana y con que cara iba a mirarlo. Durante un breve instante se planteo seriamente el no ir, pero eso de huir nunca había sido muy propio de él- De todas formas ¿Qué le diría? Aun no lo tenía muy claro. Estaba pensando sobre ello cuando una idea paso por su cabeza, ¿Por qué no hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Probablemente seria lo mejor para los dos; o eso quería creer. Además a él siempre le había gustado las chicas y era un algo totalmente reciproco, no era un rompecorazones por nada.

Finalmente y tras tomas su decisión, a la que le añadió una pequeña nota mental que consistió en ligarse a una chica mona, solo por si lo ocurrido era cosa de las hormonas; consiguió conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente tal y como Zack le había prometido a Cloud, fue a clase donde se encontró con su sempai y amigo Sephiroth y con el resto de sus amigos que eran de su mismo curso: Reno, Vincent, Rude, y Aerith.

-Zack! Que bien que hayas decidido venir. Te hubiésemos echado de menos – comento Reno en cuanto el susodicho entro en la clase.

-Che, eso lo dirás por ti – comento Vincent.

-Ah! ¿Así que no me has echado de menos? – pregunto el moreno teatralmente.

-No.

-Eres demasiado cruel – lloriqueo.

-Que animados estáis para ser tan temprano, ¿no? – comento Aerith que acababa de llegar y los miraba a todos divertida. – Por cierto Zack, no deberías de haberte saltado la ceremonia ayer – le reprocho haciendo que el regañado bajase la mirada algo arrepentido.

-Bueno es que… ayer fui a visitar a Cloud… – dijo intentando excusarse

-¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? – Pregunto Reno curioso – si fuese tú lo haría rápido ya que de otro podo pensare que estas loco y que Cloud es tu amigo imaginario. – Debido al comentario todos comenzaron a reírse. En cuanto se calmaron todos le pidieron que se los presentase así que, confiando en que la madre de Cloud no se pusiese muy pesada, les dijo que podía intentar presentárselo esa misma tarde.

-Al fin conoceremos al chico que tanto te acapara – comento Rude.

- Eso no es cierto.

-Sabes que si- poco antes de que ambos comenzasen un nuevo numerito el profesor llego indicando el comienzo de las clases.

El día se les hizo a todos bastante largo y pesado, los profesores eran aburridos y algunos demasiado gritones, motivo por el cual durante una de las clases del segundo periodo fueron expulsados y castigados Reno y Zack, quienes no habían podido resistir la tentación de meterse con la verruga de su profesora que, además de ser bastante llamativa se hallaba en la punta de su gran nariz dándole cierto parecido con el de una bruja devoradora de niños perdidos.

A parte de eso, no habían pasado muchas cosas emocionantes así que en cuanto sonó el timbre que les daba la libertad durante el resto del día, todos salieron lo mas deprisa que pudieron y se encontraron con Sephiroth en la entrada del edificio.

Cloud había tenido un día bastante tranquilo ya que su profesor particular aun estaba de vacaciones por culpa de una serie de problemas que había tenido en Paris donde a un se encontraba sin poder salir si quiera del aeropuerto; así que había decidido matar el tiempo de la mejor forma que pudo y aprovecho para contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido durante la tarde anterior conversación que termino en un interesante debate en el que, desafortunadamente, no llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo.

Poco después Cloud decidió que pasaría el resto de la tarde en la pequeña biblioteca de su casa leyendo un libro que había comenzado hacia poco y, al cual, estaba totalmente enganchado. Apenas había leído una pagina cuando escucho el timbre y poco después a su hermana que lo estaba llamando. Cuando llego a su lado, ella le dijo que Zack había llegado y que lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Cloud, extrañado de que no hubiese entrado por la ventana como solía hacer, se dirigió a la entrada topándose con Zack y con un grupo de chicos que observaban la casa, curiosos.

-Hola – saludo Zack – siento no haberte avisado de esto pero, ¿podemos pasar? – al principio el rubio se quedo algo impactado al ver a tanta gente, pero rápidamente salió de su asombro y sonrió.

-Claro, adelante. – En cuanto entraron todos, Zack se los presento a Cloud uno a uno y a su hermana mayor también y poco después todos subieron a una de las múltiples salitas que habían en la gran casa, sentándose cómodamente en los diversos sofás y sillones de la sala.

-Zack nos ha hablado mucho de ti ¿sabes? – comento Sephiroth una vez todos estuvieron acomodados.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué os ha contado? – pregunto Cloud curioso.

-Pues nos ha contado varias anécdotas y también que eras un llorica – comento el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-¡Zack! –le reprocho el rubio.

-Oye no te quejes que a ti también te he contado cosas, ¿cierto? – Cloud asintió levemente dando lugar a que sus compañeros sintiesen curiosidad.

-¿A si? ¿Qué te ha contado? – pregunto Rude.

-Pues me conto que una vez Reno se quedo encerrado en la clases de la guardería y estuvo llorando toda la tarde.

-¡Oye! – Saltó el mencionado ofendido – esas cosas no son necesarias que las cuentes, ¿sabes?

Ante su comentario y el pequeño berrinche que estaba a punto de hacer, todos comenzaron a reír.

Durante el resto de la tarde, todos estuvieron hablando animadamente sobre un montón de cosas como solían hacer siempre y, a pesar de que Cloud fue en la mayoría de las conversaciones, el tema central se divirtió bastante y comenzó a hablar hacia el final de la tarde de forma mas animada aunque se mantenía tímido la mayor parte del tiempo. Una de las personas que más hablo con él fue Sephiroth debido a que, por algún extraño motivo, Cloud se sentía tranquilo mientras hablaba con él, al igual que le pasaba con Aerith.

Finalmente y debido a lo tarde que se les había hecho a todos, decidieron marcharse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares; todos menos Zack.

-Nos vemos mañana – se despidió el moreno para poco después subir de muevo a la habitación de Cloud. En cuanto entro el menor lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con tus amigos.

-Bueno – comenzó hablando mientras se recostaba en la cama de su amigo – me apetecía quedarme un poco más. Espero que no te importe.

-No, para nada – Cloud empujó suavemente al mayor y lo apartó un poco para instantes mas tarde, sentarse sobre la cama jugando distraídamente con su gato.

-¿Qué te han parecido mis amigos?

-Son muy agradables – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – además estoy feliz de poder hacer amigos nuevos – sin poder evitarlo Zack sonrió también.

-Me alegro – comentó – si quieres les puedo decir que vengan de vez en cuando. ¿Qué te parece? – Cloud lo miró entusiasmado.

-¿De verdad? – Zack asintió - ¡Eso sería genial! – exclamó animado y poco después se recostó a su lado. -¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –El moreno lo miró poco antes de responder.

-Me encantaría – dijo con su sonrisa característica.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está el 4º capítulo! Tachan! Espero que lo disfrutéis :D

Capitulo 4.

Durante las siguientes semanas, todos comenzaron a visitar a Cloud una vez cada tres días, más o menos, y Sephiroth aprovechaba cada momento que tenía libre para hablar con el rubio acercándose de este modo cada vez más a él de forma disimulada y tranquila sin que el moreno se diese apenas cuenta.

Una tarde mientras todos se hallaban en el jardín trasero de la casa, ya que ahí hacían menos ruido, el peli-plateado aprovecho un momento en el que Cloud se quedó solo y lo aparto momentáneamente del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el menor curioso.

-Verás – comenzó el mayor – esta noche van a organizar un pequeño festival cerca de este barrio donde van a haber juegos y esas cosas, y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría ir.- La invitación lo pillo por sorpresa pero la alegría se esfumó rápidamente.

-No podré – respondió el menor algo deprimido – mis padres no me dejan salir – dijo cabizbajo.

-Bueno, podrías escaparte un par de horas por la noche. No creo que nadie se entere si lo hacemos bien. ¿Qué me dices? – la pregunta la formuló susurrando en su oído provocando que un leve escalofrío recorriese las espalda del rubio.

-D-De acuerdo – a pesar de que no estaba del todo seguro sobre el plan, la idea de salir finalmente de su casa era demasiado tentadora como para que se pusiese seriamente a pensar en las consecuencias que conllevaría si lo pillaban. Finalmente ambos volvieron con los demás tras quedar en que mantendrían lo hablado en secreto.

Zack había estado pensativo durante una gran parte de la tarde y Vincent lo había notado así que en cuanto el mayor tuvo un momento le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces preocupado por algo.

-No es nada – respondió con desgana.

-¿Seguro? Porque pareces preocupado. ¿Es por alguna chica? – Tras pensarlo detenidamente, el moreno decidió contarle por encima lo que pasaba.

-Si, algo así. Verás hay una chica que es amiga mía desde hace tiempo y no se si me gusta o si es algo meramente físico. No quiero hacer nada para no perder la amistad, pero me es muy difícil estar a solas con ella porque apenas me puedo controlar – dijo acabando la frase con un hondo suspiro.

-Si yo fuese tú, saldría con ella, aunque sea solo por probar a ver que tal va.

-Si pero, ¿y si no siento nada por ella y le hago daño? – preguntó pensativo.

-¿Y si te equivocas? Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás y puede que si lo dejas después sea demasiado tarde.

-Visto así igual y funciona.

-De todas formas, ¿Te quieres venir con nosotros al festival que va a organizar uno de los barrios?

-Vale, puede que así me despeje.

Para cuando llego la noche, Cloud aun estaba algo preocupado por la escapada, pero en cuanto llegaron sus padres de trabajar ambos se fueron directamente a la cama quedándose dormidos poco después, así que cuando Sephiroth llego entrando por la ventana, el rubio estaba totalmente emocionado ante la idea de salir, así que finalmente ambos salieron de la casa del menor y fueron directos al festival.

En el festival había todo tipo de cosas y durante los 10 primeros minutos Cloud estuvo observando su alrededor impresionado. En los pequeños puestos vendían casi de todo: habían mascaras, comida, juguetes y una gran variedad de juegos. Mientras ambos paseaban por la zona Cloud se compro un par de dulces y una mascara hasta que en uno de los puestos vio un gran peluche de un chocobo amarillo que le encanto así que decidió probar suertes. El juego consistía en introducir al menos tres de los 5 aros que el feriante les daba dentro de un cilindro que se hallaba delante del objeto deseado para conseguirlo.

Tras dos intentos fallidos, el rubio decidió rendirse pero Sephiroth pagó una tercera partida en la que metió los 5 aros limpiamente obteniendo así el tan deseado peluche ante la atónita de mirada de Cloud y del feriante quien, a regañadientes, le entregó el peluche.

-Vaya, eso ha sido impresionante- comentó Cloud.

-No ha sido para tanto, además no podía fallar.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Porque si no, no te lo hubieses podido llevar a casa –dijo entregándole el chocobo, el cual Cloud no aceptó. Al verlo Sephiroth sonrió antes de añadir – Es un regalo. ¿No lo aceptarás?

-Eso es jugar sucio. Lo has conseguido tú así que es tuyo – el mayor suspiro divertido.

-Cloud – comenzó algo más serio – es para ti. Yo no lo quiero así que tómalo.

-¿En serio? – El otro asintió - ¡Gracias! – exclamó abrazándolo.

Todos quedaron sobre las 10 en casa de Zack y desde allí se fueron al festival donde estuvieron jugando en los puestos picándose los unos con los otros. Tras una hora dando vueltas por el lugar viendo los puestos y jugando, todos se detuvieron en uno de los múltiples puestos de ramen a descansar.

-¿Y Sephiroth? ¿Alguien sabe por qué no ha venido? – pregunto Aerith.

-Antes de salir llamé a su casa para avisarle, pero por lo visto ya había salido. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo su compañero de piso. –Comentó Reno mientras se comía su bol de ramen.

-Que raro, ¿será que ha ligado? – bromeó Zack.

-Eso habría que verlo – ante el comentario todos se echaron a reír hasta que una voz chillona los interrumpió.

-¡Zack! – gritó una chica morena a la vez que se le lanzaba al cuello.

-Yui – la saludó el moreno con fingida emoción, mientras que a los presentes, exceptuando a Aerith, se le heló la sangre.

-Rude ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó la chica algo preocupada por la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Verás, debido a que Zack es como es, es decir un apuesto casanova, - dijo con algo de sorna – un día mientras ligoteaba con chicas monas apareció ella. Ella decía que había sido amor primera vista, pero poco después descubrimos que era una acosadora – Aerith contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa tras llevarse las manos a la boca.

-¿De verdad? – todos, menos Zack y Yui que se encontraban algo más apartados, asintieron.

-Es más, por la seguridad de Zack ambos comenzaron a salir juntos y llegaron a vivir juntos y todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de "seguridad"?

-Ella es, por así decirlo, demasiado insistente y celosa, salta con nada que le digas y es bastante agresiva. Es más él intentó cortar con ella un par de veces pero ella decía que si lo hacía se cortaría las venas – explicó Reno con cara de circunstancias.

-De todas formas al final, para alegría nuestra, trasladaron a su padre a otro país y ella fue con él – dijo Rude retomando la explicación –hasta hoy, por lo que parece.

-Es decir, que ahora que ha vuelto, supongo que retomarán su relación, ¿no? – dijo la chica horrorizada.

-Es lo más seguro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Zack.

-Convencí a mi padre para que me dejase volver aquí a estudiar y así volver contigo – dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos - ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!

-Y yo… - respondió Zack resignado cuando lo abrazó.

Tras la gran aparición todos dieron un par de vueltas más y poco a poco se fueron marchando a sus casas. Durante todo este tiempo Yui no se había despegado de su brazo en ningún momento, ya que no había podido hacer otra cosa debido a que los amigos de Zack estaban presentes, pero ahora ya no quedaba nadie…

-Zack, no sabes lo mucho que he añorado – dijo poco antes de colgarse de nuevo de su cuello y besarlo profundamente. Durante el beso, Zack comenzó a pensar qué haría con ella ¿Cómo se la quitaría de encima? Pero ese no iba a ser su único problema ya que varios metros más allá se encontraba Cloud que había presenciado la escena desde el abrazo hasta el beso y había sentido como algo se rompía en su interior mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin! Lo logre!, Por un momento creí que no volvería a actualizar esta historia. Con lo que me gusta TT^TT, aunque ya apenas tengo tiempo con la skdflaskd carrera. Peeero, aquí está! Tachaaann.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Square-Enix, menos Yui, ese es mio y la historia, of course. Espero que disfrutéis del capi~ :D

Capítulo 5.

Cloud se quedó congelado con un gran nudo en su garganta y sin poder apartar su mirada de Zack que, sin saber que el rubio lo estaba observando, seguía abrazado a aquella chica. Quería moverse, salir de allí y volver a estar entre los seguros muros de su habitación ajeno a cuanto le rodeaba, pero era incapaz de moverse y mucho menos de dejar de mirarlos. Al poco tiempo de estar allí finalmente Sephiroth llegó a su lado y tras observar un momento la escena se hizo una leve idea de la situación. Sin pensarlo tomó al menor del brazo y lo obligó a girarse quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Vamos a casa, Cloud. – El menor asintió levemente y, cabizbajo, se dejó acompañar hasta su casa. Tras eso ambos volvieron a subir a su habitación.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Sephiroth dejo el peluche del chocobo en la cómoda y se sentó al lado del rubio que había empezado a llorar silenciosamente.

No tenía muy claro por qué se sentía así, no lo comprendía, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Sin darse apenas cuenta, el mayor lo atrajo hacia sí rodeándolo con sus brazos y lo abrazó haciendo que Cloud se calmase un poco. En cuanto los llantos dieron paso a los sollozos, el mayor se separó un poco de él y lo miró a la cara retirándole un par de lagrimas.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – el menor asintió y le devolvió la mirada. – No deberías llorar por él cuando hay otros interesados en ti – añadió tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos besándolo súbitamente. Fue un beso lento, tranquilo, muy distinto al que había compartido con Zack, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, no le disgustó ni le resultó desagradable; al principio se sorprendió pero poco después cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios; pero todo acabó en cuanto el mayor colocó su mano sobre la cadera del otro. En ese momento decidió cortar el beso y se separó un poco del rubio.

-Creo que debería irme – susurró poco antes de sentarse en el bordillo de la ventana – Nos vemos – se despidió guiñándole un ojo y comenzó a descender por la enredadera dejando a Cloud totalmente solo y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Durante las semanas que sucedieron al festival, Sephiroth aprovechó la distancia entre ambos amigos y comenzó a acercase aun más a Cloud con el que pasaba la mayoría de las tardes. Al principio fue algo complicado ya que el rubio pasaba la mayor parte del día deprimido, pero con un poco de paciencia y constancia hizo que el menor se olvidase la mayor parte del día de Zack y volviese a reírse. Debido a eso los momentos con posibilidad de pasar al ataque del mayor aumentaron aunque la mayoría de las veces se quedaban en meros intentos, ya que Cloud se tensaba en lo veía venir.

Mientras tanto Cloud estaba cada vez más confuso. Aun no había logrado aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a Zack. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente estaban la chica esa de la que nunca había oído hablar y Sephiroth; que cada día era más y más atento con él, y eso lo confundía.

Necesitaba estar solo hablar con su hermana, la cual estaba de viaje, y con Zack para saber qué narices estaba pasando en general y poder llegar a alguna conclusión o algo que lo ayudase a aclararse almenos. Había pensado en escaquearse de casa un par de veces pero debido a la ausencia de su hermana, que lo encubriría, y a que no sabía donde vivía Zack, no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Por otra parte, Yui estuvo prácticamente pegada a Zack y no se alejaba de él, ni siquiera para ir al servicio, por lo que el moreno apenas tuvo tiempo de estar con sus amigos y mucho menos para pasarse por la casa de Cloud a avisarle o al menos a comentarle la razón que lo mantenía lejos de él y con una loca en su casa. Aún no sabía muy bien por qué estaba tan ansioso por decírselo, pero algo dentro de él lo obligaba; sentía que necesitaba decírselo.

Finalmente, Zack logro obtener algo de tiempo para el solo por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a casa de Cloud. Necesitaba verle, hablar con el y explicarle la situación y también tenia que disculparse por haberlo dejado de lado durante tanto tiempo.

En cuanto llego toco la puerta como siempre y nuevamente fue ignorado. Nunca había entendido el porqué de su actitud con él, así que se encogió de hombros como de costumbre y se dirigió hasta la enredadera que había bajo su ventana comenzando a escalarla. En apenas unos segundos estuvo arriba y entro en la habitación del rubio como habituaba, encontrándose a Sephiroth allí.

-Que haces aquí Sephi? - pregunto el moreno extrañado - y dónde estas Cloud? - El peliplateado lo miro sorprendido - estoy animándolo ya que "su mejor amigo" lo ha abandonado - explico con una sonrisa maliciosa - ahora mismo esta abajo buscando algo para comer y te recomendaría que te fueses antes de que la cosa empeore - añadió de forma amenazadora cosa que no le sentó nada bien a Zack.

-Me estas amenazando?

-No, solo te hago una recomendación. O quieres que le cuente cosas sobre tu amiguita? -comento con una sonrisa nada amigable -por cierto, eso si es una amenaza.

Ante el comentario Zack lo miró atónito y sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar decidió irse; prefería contárselo él mismo a arriesgarse y empeorar la "relación", si es que aun se la podía llamar asi, que tenía con Cloud.

-De acuerdo, me voy. Pero como te atrevas a decirle algo habiéndome ido me las pagarás – musitó sin poder disimular su enfado poco antes de salir por la ventana.

En cuanto llegó abajo, miró rápidamente hacia la ventana para asegurarse que Sephiroth no lo estaba observando y, sigilosamente, dio un pequeño rodeo por su jardín hasta que llegó ante la puerta de cristal que comunicaba el patio con la cocina, encontrándose allí a Cloud como había supuesto. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él y cuando estuvo detrás suya le pico las costillas, asustándolo.

-Se puede saber q… Zack? – dijo observándolo algo sorprendido – qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y pensé "por qué no visitar a Cloud?" – respondió algo incomodo.

-Creí que no volverías a pasarte – comentó el rubio cabizbajo y algo dolido.

-Lo siento mucho Cloud, quería pasarme antes para hablar contigo pero no he tenido nada de tiempo.

-Por qué? Qué has estado haciendo? – preguntó el rubio levemente molesto.

- Veras, quiero contarte algo tiene que ver con lo que me acabas de preguntar, te lo aseguro, pero no puedo contártelo ahora.

-Por qué no?

-Porque Sephiroth no debe saberlo y si te lo cuento ahora se preocupara porque tardas en subir.

-Entonces… cuándo te veré de nuevo? Cuándo hablaremos? – ante la mirada triste de Cloud, a Zack se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Mañana esta noche. Vendré esta y te lo contaré todo – dijo acercándose al otro sin apartar su mirada de la de Cloud. –Te veo esta noche – dijo finalmente acariciando su mejilla poco antes de salir de la cocina y dejándolo completa y nuevamente confundido.

Al cabo de unos minutos subió finalmente a su habitación llevando una bandeja con un par de chocolates calientes y un platito con pastas.

-Por qué has tardado tanto?

-No encontraba las pastas – respondió el menor excusándose e hizo que Sepihroth sonriese levemente.

- Esas cosas solo te pasan a ti – comentó – por cierto, estoy pensando es que podrias escaparte de nuevo este viernes, qué opinas? – en cuanto lo escuchó, se le iluminaron los ojos.

- De verdad?! – Sephiroth, por toda respuesta, asintió – genial! – exclamó sin poder contener su emoción.

- Si, además los viernes por la noche hay mucha gente por la calle.

- De acuerdo – dijo sin pensárselo mucho; y era que la idea de volver a salir le excitaba de sobremanera.

Durante el resto de la tarde, ambos estuvieron planeando qué harían el viernes y en cuanto se hizo de noche, finalmente Sephiroth se marchó y Cloud se quedó solo en su habitación; pensativo. Qué iba a pasar con Zack? – fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Citas! Citas everywhere! Que le contará Zack? Como se lo tomara Cloud? Que pasará el viernes con Sephiroth? Por qué no ha muerto ya Yui? Todas estas dudas, y algunas mas, tendrán respuesta en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos ^^


End file.
